


Late Night Promises

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol is basically Monica's second mom, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Accident, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol's last Christmas Eve with Maria and Monica, or how I imagined it based on that photo from the movie.





	Late Night Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! That photo of Carol, Maria, and Monica on Christmas messed me up so bad. They looked like such a happy little family, seriously! I promise I'll try to make longer stories about this ship soon, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story, even if it's not Christmas time!

Christmas dinner had been recked, though there were plenty of leftovers for Carol to take home the next day. It felt strange for her to think of her little empty house as home, especially now. She was seating on the couch, Maria beside her, and Monica sleeping between them, her head on her lap and her legs on her mother's lap. She'd fallen asleep sometime during Mickey's Christmas Carol. Carol was softly passing a hand through her hair, and Maria watched them with a fond smile on her lips.

  
Their eyes met when Carol looked up and she smiled back.

  
"Maybe we should put her to bed?" the blonde suggested.

  
"You do it. I'm too tired to move."

  
"Oh, is that so? Then should we make a pass on the Christmas presents?"

  
"Christmas's tomorrow, Carol, what are you..."

  
Carol suggestively wagged her eyebrows and Maria burst into laughter.

  
"Seriously?"

  
"I'll take any excuse I can to take you to bed," she replied.

  
"You are such a romantic."

  
"The best of the best."

  
Their laughter died down and Carol looked back at the TV. She didn't even recognize what movie this was. A glance at the clock told her it was almost midnight. She wasn't even tired per se, she had just eaten too much and it was making her sleepy. And she really really wanted to lie down and cuddle with her girlfriend.

  
She passed her hand through Monica's hair once again, then over her cheek. She leaned closer to the little girl and whispered:

  
"Lieutenant Trouble?"

  
The little girl grumbled and frowned as if to keep her eyes shut.

  
"Come on, it's time to get you to bed," she continued.

  
"No..." Monica complained, "I want to wait for Santa Claus..."

  
"If you wait for him he'll never come, baby," Maria declared.

  
Slowly, Carol shifted Monica until she was seating in her lap. She passed an arm under her legs, the other supporting her back. It took a bit of time, but she managed to get up and carry Monica in her arms and all the way to the little girl's bedroom. She walked slowly, her only light source coming from the living room. She knew the entire bedroom was a minefield, and she stepped over toys and Lego bricks and finally made it to the bed.

  
"And we're landing," she announced as she carefully placed Monica in her bed.

  
The little girl giggled sleepily as Carol tugged her into bed. She got a hold of her plush and hugged it tightly.

  
"You have to come early tomorrow," Monica explained, "So we can open our gifts."

  
"I'll be there on time, promise. I might even be there before you wake up."

  
"Good," Monica decided.

  
"Goodnight Lieutenant Trouble," Carol said before placing a kiss on Monica's forehead.

  
She stood up from the little girl's bed, only to find Maria reclined against the doorway, watching them fondly. She smiled at them as Carol made her way through the minefield once again. She passed through the door and Maria declared:

  
"Goodnight honey."

  
Monica had already fallen asleep once again. Maria closed the door and turned to Carol.

  
"Maybe we should force her to clean her room before she gets her gifts. I must have stepped on an entire Lego set in there," Carol declared.

  
Maria silenced her with a kiss, which Carol was all too happy to reciprocate. When they pulled apart, Carol was smiling brightly.

  
"I love you so much," Maria said.

  
"And I love you too," Carol replied.

  
"And if anything happens to me, promise me you'll be there for Monica."

  
Carol shook her head and took one of Maria's hand in hers.

  
"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

  
"You can't promise that."

  
"I can and I'm promising right now that I won't let anything happen to you, or Monica, ever. And I'll always be there for you. For both of you."

  
They kissed again, Carol taking two steps back and bringing Maria with her. When they parted, Carol had a goofy smile on her lips. She wagged her eyebrows like before.

  
"Not so tired anymore?"

  
Maria chuckled and pulled Carol's stupid Christmas hat over her eyes.

  
"Why do you always have to ruin things when we have a moment."

  
Carol placed her hat correctly over her head once again.

  
"Because feelings are dumb and they are the worst," she joked. "Now please, stop messing with my hat."

  
"Your hat is dumb."

  
"How dare you!"

  
Maria quickly got a hold of Carol's hat, pulled it off her head and ran into her bedroom, giggling. Carol gave pursuit almost instantly.

  
"Give it back!"

  
"Make me."

  
Carol burst into Maria's bedroom, closing the door behind her, and tackled her girlfriend on her bed. They fell on the covers giggling like idiots, Carol's hat lost somewhere in the room. As soon as they had recovered, Carol kissed Maria, one hand on her neck and the other supporting herself. Maria kissed her back, both of her hands disappearing under Carol's shirt to rest on her back. When they pulled apart, Maria said:

  
"You are the best gift life has ever given me."

  
Carol smiled, and gave her another quick kiss before replying:

  
"So are you. I mean, I remember asking Santa Claus to give me superpowers, so I could fly, but you're definitely the best alternative."

  
"You're an idiot."

  
"I know. I'm the idiot you're stuck with forever."

  
"Now that's what I like to hear."


End file.
